oscuridad y luz
by andres juarez
Summary: hola gente bueno esta historia la escribi inspirado en las cronicas de algalord escrita por Luca Turilli uno de los integrantes del grupo rhapsody, bueno algunos de los nombres que aparecen en esta historia los saque de un librito de nombres que tenia tir


Oscuridad y luz.

Introducción.

Cuando en el mundo medio antiguo gobernaba la paz, una fuerza oscura irrumpio en este mundo, una niebla comenzaba a cubrir las tierras antiguas, esto preocupo a las máximos reyes de las tierras antiguas, creándose asi una alianza entre todos los reinos para poder enfrentar esta fuerza oscura que los preocupaba.

Los magos de la sabiduría escogieron a tres reyes de esta alianza para que busquen el legendario libro de la luz que se encontraba en algun lugar de estas tierras, este poderoso libro lograria liberar a las tierras antiguas de la niebla y debilitaria el poder de Dark. Los reyes elegidos fueron: la reina Airin de Terion, Ulric de Mordegar y Teranos de Fortum, ellos junto con el ejercito de la alianza empezaron el viaje mas largo, peligroso y agotador que nunca avian hecho jamas, todos ellos avanzaban por estas tierras luchando contra los seguidores de Dark, muchos guerreros perecieron en ese viaje pero sus vidas no fueron en vano ya que los reyes encontraron el legendario libro que estaba escondido en las profundides del mistico valle de los dragones dorados.

Al abrir el libro un poder majestuoso surgio de èl, haciendo desaparecer la niebla y debilitando la fuerza oscura de Dark, los reyes estaban listos para enfrentar a Dark en su castillo que se encontraba en las malvadas tierras oscuras. La batalla fue apocalíptica y sangrienta, pero finalmente la derrota cayo sobre Dark, y al derrotarlo el castillo y las tierras oscuras desaparecieron , esto hizo que las tierras antiguas y el mundo antiguo sigan en paz.

Los reyes consagrados como heroes por salvar este mundo, el libro fue devuelto a su lugar de origen y solamente se lo volveria a usar cuando el mundo este en peligro nuevamente.

Mundo medio:

Mucho tiempo después de la ultima batalla quedaron al Este del planeta las tierras medias ( ex antiguas) y las tierras encantadas, esta ultima se dividio de las tierras medias por culpa del poder de Dark.

Las tierras encantadas es un lugar pasifico, donde la guerra y la violencia no existen, seres fantásticos habitan esta tierra, nadie puede gobernar este lugar porque todos viven libres y felices. Hasta hoy...

Capitulo 1: desequilibrio.

Todo estaba como siempre en el palacio de los angeles, hasta que llegò una noticia horrible.

**Wendell:** Sr. Aristides¡ Sr. Aristides¡ Sr. Aristides¡

**Aristides:** que sucede joven Wendell, porque tanto espamento?

**Wendell:** Sr. Alguien esta destruyendo el bosque de los unicornios.

**Arístides:** que dices, eso es imposible¿quién es el intruso?

**Wendell:** No lo se señor, lo unico que se es que no es humano por que su aura es maligna.

**Arístides:** Esto no puede estar pasando... Wendell ve a el bosque junto con Sigfrido, Saturno y Ross, diles que esten preparados para lo peor.

**Wendell:** Si mi señor.

Wendell juntò a los angeles y se dirigieron al bosque de los unicornios, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un ser maligno que estaba atacando el lugar.

**?1: **Truenos oscuros. JAJAJAJAJA¡

**Ross:** Detente¿quién eres demonio? Y ¿por qué atacas este sagrado bosque?

**?1: **Quien soy? Eso a ustedes no les importa y ataco este lugar por que es despreciable.

**Saturno:** Que dices, no insultes este lugar.

**?1: **Y si lo hago que?

**Sigfrido:** Wendell regresa al palcio esto es muy peligroso para ti.

**Wendell:** Pero...

**Ross:** Pero nada Wendell¡ regresa este sujeto es muy cruel.

**?1: **Hum¡... Asi que me temen , hacen bien, es mas pequeñin dile a Arístides que pronto los Darkmasters gobernaran estas tierras junto con las tierras medias y cuando las tierras medias esten bajo nuestro poder el mundo medio serà nuestro, otra cosa ni el libro de la luz nos podrà detener JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡.

**Ross:** Calla maldito, Wendell marchate.

**Wendell:** Si¡ cuidensen maestros.

**?1: **JA¡ no te preocupes, ellos no sentiran dolor al morir.

**Sigfrido, Saturno, Ross:** Peleaaaaaaa¡

**?1: **Mueran angeles tontos¡. Oscuridad nocturna.

Una gran explosión de oscuridad cubrio todo el bosque de los unicornios, Wendell sintio como el aura de los angeles desaparecia en esa oscuridad infernal.

Wendell llegò al palacio de los angeles, avisò a Arístides de lo sucedido con este demonio y lo que èl le hizo a los angeles, entonces Arístides decidiò viajar al reino mágico para avisar a los magos de la sabiduría lo que sucedió. Mientras en el extinto bosque...

**?1: **Hum... estos son los angeles mas poderosos? Que desilusión murieron con un ataque tan simple.

**?2:** Señor¡ lo logramos.

**?3:** Asi es Darklord, encontramos el libro de la luz y lo destruimos.

**Darklord: **Bien¡ ahora que el libro esta destruido nada nos podra detener, Darkshadow¡ Darksoul¡ Es tiempo que los Darkmasters gobernemos este mundo.

**Darkshadow, Darksoul:** Siiiiii¡ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡


End file.
